This is a new project and began only recently in July 2009. We have already begun by determining the expression pattern of EMT activation in a select panel of human lung cancer cells and in normal lung cells. After determining the relative patterns of EMT activation, we intend to augment expression of pro-EMT transcription factors in cancer cells showing low baseline expression and determine whether characteristics associated with metastatic cancer cells are enhanced as a result of exogenous EMT activation. Conversely, using RNA interference techniques, we will alternatively knock-down expression of EMT factors in cancer cells expressing a high baseline level in order to attempt to reverse their relative degree of metastatic potential. Additional correlative studies will be performed to better elucidate the mechanisms controlling these processes in lung cancer cells.